


Commission compilation

by TacticalJunk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Farting, Futanari, Gross, Incest, Orgy, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Scat, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalJunk/pseuds/TacticalJunk
Summary: All my commissions will be added to this when I finish them. So far we have:-Takumi sleep-fucking Corrin-Sumia and (futa)Sully taunting (futa)Lucina with gas-Tharja accidentally begins a scat orgy. (Lissa, Tharja, Lucina, Sumia)For more info on my writing work, please visit my tumblr at https://tacticaljunk.tumblr.com/





	1. Takumi's urge

**Author's Note:**

> https://tacticaljunk.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one starts with a prompt that was requested by the same commissioner.

A sliver of light poured into the bedroom of Queen Mikoto’s retainer’s bedroom… 

The younger prince of Hoshido peeked in quietly, awaiting the sound of the bed’s occupant to make any noise indicating that he had been close to being caught, but none came. Bravely the door was pushed open more until the intruder could slip in and close it behind him. He tip-toed into the middle of the room, stubbing his foot on the leg of a table screaming as silently as humanly possible. He rubbed his bump and snuck over to the window on the opposite side, brushing the curtains aside to let in the moonlight to illuminate the room some.  
Now sleeping in the pale blue light was Orochi, Lord Takumi’s long time crush and rival. He glared at her with a mix of anguish and teen-lust. The mischievous diviner had been on quite a streak of pranks lately. All of which, much to his chagrin, happened to involve him. From walking in to his bath when he was nude, to pushing his face into her cleavage when she hugged him. Each little jape at his expense filled him with frustration at being embarrassed, and frustration in the arousal she was awakening within him…   
Perhaps she just didn’t realize how grown up the now teenage prince had gotten, or maybe this was the intended effect she wanted to inflict. But now that Takumi was no longer a sex-oblivious child, he intended to take revenge on her. After all, this pent up sexual tension was all her fault. He deserved some reparations for basically forcing him into masturbating, right? It was his firm belief that this was a proper act of justice.

Carefully Takumi peeled back the blanket covering her and didn’t believe his eyes when he found the nude woman sleeping underneath. He knew Orochi to be strange and carefree, but wasn’t expecting her to be the type to sleep naked like this. He felt his breathing become more shallow the more he stared. When he smelled the faint scent of her sweat from the summer heat in the air, his cock became erect slowly. He threw the edge of the blanket aside and continued looking on, letting his hormones take control of him as he gazed at her. At her rising and falling perfectly round and wet breasts, her perky pink nipples, and her flat stomach and bellybutton.   
Takumi debated on whether or not he should touch her. But with his cock doing the thinking, he stupidly reached for her thighs. He slid his palm along her leg to her knee. She was smooth and perfect. He pushed against her leg that was blocking the view to her pussy, as soft as possible, before giving up on subtly and just moving her leg aside. She had a small strip of lavender pubic hair above it that smelled faintly of her sex. More of her pheromones invaded the prince’s head causing him to be a little more risky. He pulled down his shorts and began to pump his erection. Any young man before a body like hers couldn’t resist. It was impossible, especially when memories of being squished against those breasts before were in mind.  
Takumi pulled and pinched on her nipples with the other hand, groping and playing with her fat mounds. Takumi nearly forgot he wasn’t technically supposed to be here, and climbed onto her bed. He kneeled between her legs quietly, jerking himself off faster, huffing more of her smell. Soon it became too much to bare. He fell forward, one hand beside Orochi to support him, and leaned in close. His cock lining up with her slit. He cursed himself and prayed to the gods she wouldn’t wake, at least not before he came. He thrust the head of his teen cock in, only intending to go so deep. But his body DEMANDED he go deeper. With no other choice he slammed balls deep into the older woman’s cunt, burying himself to the hilt, baptizing his erection with her female juices and bathing in her heat. He fired round after round of his semen into her, as deep as he could, clenching his teeth to stifle a scream. He lay on her stomach, using her breasts as pillows for what felt like hours while his brain reset.

As he sobered from his lust he began to panic, hastily pulling out and pulling the covers over her. He ran out of the room as silently as he could, bumping into her nightstand as he did, causing a scroll to fall off and full sprinted down the hall to his room. Once he calmed down, he jerked off for hours to the memory of her body and how she felt before falling asleep himself, something he would do often from then on.

Orochi awoke when sunlight shined through her open window. She tossed and turned in the covers, before gaining enough consciousness to remember what day it was, excitedly tearing off her blanket and inspecting herself. Grinning widely when she found what she was looking for. She looked around for her divination scroll, finding today’s date and the prediction “Check yourself in the morning for royal creampie.”  
She checked a box beside it indicating her prediction came true and giggled to herself, fingering her cunt wildly using cute little Takumi’s cum for lube.

Beginning of part 2.

The Dragon Realm was deathly quiet. It made the internal screams of guilt that much louder for the younger prince of Hoshido as he briskly walked as quiet as he could across the main courtyard and over to his little sister's tree house. For weeks since her miraculous return home he'd been stricken by her beauty, almost to the point of obsession. He just couldn't get his cute younger sibling out of his mind. Constantly thinking about her radiant smile, her kind eyes, shiny and bouncy hair, and most alluringly, her shapely curves, telling of her blossomed maturity.

But what really made him fall in love hard, oddly, was just how she slept.

She was beautiful while awake yes, but the effectiveness of all of those traits multiplied exponentially with the vulnerability and peacefulness of her beautiful sleeping form. It made the younger Hoshidan prince wonder if he had acquired a fetish from his one-time activity with Orochi.

With each step towards Corrin's treehouse the screaming in his head that demanded he stop what he was doing became louder, but so did the burning arousal that forced Takumi to consider what he was doing in the first place. For better or worse, tonight reason was deftly overpowered by his lust.

Finally having made it to Corrin's treehouse, the younger prince of Hoshido took a quick glance around the barely moonlit environment to make sure he wasn't followed or seen. Quickly he climbed up to the steps to the doorway as carefully as he could, avoiding the spots that creaked. To his relief and horror, her door had no lock. He had hoped it would be impossible to get in. Forcing him to reconsider what he was doing, snap him out of this spell and make him turn in for the night. But nothing was stopping him now.  
After opening up and peeking in, he was faced with a sight that made his heart stop. In a black thong that looked more like a bit of string, a matching bra that squeezed her assets together, and with her hair flowing underneath her body, Takumi's baby sister lay blissfully asleep on top of a messy collection of sheets. Takumi couldn't help but perk an eyebrow at her questionable choice in sleeping wear. But he put the thought aside, as for now it was incredibly convenient gift from the gods.

Takumi steadied his rapidly beating heart, closing the door behind him. His legs felt like several tons of jelly as he forced himself closer to her bed. The Hoshidan sniper was already beginning to feel a heat grow in his pants, not from Corrin's appearance, but rather from the anticipation of indulging in his deeply immoral needs being moments away. Though he supposed the provocative sleeping bikini didn't help either.

After what felt like hours of tip-toeing he made it to the edge of her mattress. He turned and sat beside her, again having to calm his nerves. A million "what-ifs?" crossing his mind all at once. Most of them ending with being eaten by an angry dragon or publicly shamed and discommunicated from his family and friends. Nevertheless, he decided to start. Slowly, and hopefully silently. He pried his casual pants down of his legs, before doing the same with his small clothes. Gripping his half-erect cock in his hand. Takumi shut his eyes and internally groaned at his own behavior. "This...this is so wrong..." A wave of guilt and sobered self-awareness washed over him, blanketing his giddy perverse joy for a second. "I'll just...look at her..." He dubiously promised himself.

Corrin's brother brushed her hair with his unoccupied hand. First moving the silver bangs out of her face. He froze once she rustled some in her sleep. Presumably from the hair on her face tickling her. Once he was sure he wasn't caught yet, he continued to caress her. First her hair, then her cheeks. His cock began to harden to life as Corrin rubbed her face back into his hands, a familiar warm smile briefly appeared on her face for just a fleeting moment, then turning back to her neutral sleeping expression. "She's enjoying it." He decided, a smile spreading across his face as well. Takumi bent forward, turning around more so that his lips touched her forehead. A small content "hmm." escaped her lips, practically melting Takumi's heart with how cute he found it. Corrin shifted again unconsciously, moving closer towards Takumi, probably seeking his warmth. 

"I'll just" Takumi stopped, a glazed expression in his eyes as he looked over Corrin's body which was making him more and more hot under the collar of his night shirt. "just touch her a little. Oh gods..." His overwhelming shame almost made the act of slipping his palm under her lacy bra and pulling on her teat almost unenjoyable. Almost. He groped her soft orbs, filling her entire breast in his hand and squeezing, her erect nipples pushing back against him. Takumi began breathing hard again, feeling himself sink lower with every action and lose his grip more and more. His dick was fully awakened, his hand now sliding up and down his shaft. Ungracefully and while desperately praying, he pulled her bra down, setting free both of her modestly sized breasts. In response Corrin grunted and raised her arms up, as if showing off but probably just to get comfortable, albeit with an annoyed expression on her face.  
With all the stimulation, Corrin began to dream. In her mind she was back with her big sister. Her Nohrian sister. She thought about spending time in the bath with her as they did often back home, being caressed by her. Feeling soapy hands squeeze and explore her body sweetly. Despite Takumi's roughness with her somewhat destroying that illusion, she still grew a little aroused by it. The sign of it being caught in Takumi's peripheral vision. 

Corrin's panties swelled. Something was pushing against the snug fabric hugging her hips. Takumi couldn't believe it at first, but the shape became unmistakable. Especially as it grew longer and thicker each time it throbbed and strained. Takumi was very aware of some rumors around her and had even seen something peculiar dangling from her dragon form's undercarriage occasionaly on the battlefield. But now there was no mistaking it.  
Curious and distracted from fondling her for the time, he slipped a finger behind her waistband and tugged it down. The tapered tip of her purple pre-cum spewing dragon cock peeked out.  
Takumi gasped inaudibly, his mouth hanging open silently. The more he looked at it, the more queer it's shaped appeared.  
He took a break from studying her dick and glanced over at Corrin's sleeping face, who so far hadn't reacted yet. Even as he reached down to stroke the tip with his finger she made no sound. He noted her penis had quite an odd texture. Almost rubbery, unlike a human one. The hard ridges and bumps dotting her shaft would flex outward when he stroked her. Takumi found it mesmerizing. Corrin's panties were pulled down lower by her overly hasty brother. Her small sack had the same look as a traditional dragon's armored chest, ribbed with soft blue leathery skin. He cupped her dragon orbs, providing them with a little heat to stoke Corrin's fire. It worked well, intensifying the throbbing and bobbing of her dick. It strained upwards and fell back on her belly with a soft thwap.  
With her hard-on fully displayed, Takumi began to lose his self-control again. A self-teasing show wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. Not when, in his mind, he believed he had the power to do anything with her body. So long as he was quiet enough, but even that one rule was fading from his memory.  
He got up from Corrin's bed to kick off the rest of his trousers and then climbed back on top of her. He lightly pulled his foreskin back and let out a deep breath. He aligned his own cock with his sister's and thrust. Frotting their interspecies cocks together. He grabbed them with his fist, making their dicks into a little bundle and humped her, feeling her ridges and hot skin expand and retract agianst his most sensitive organ. The feeling was sublime. He frotted with her for a while, adjusting his speed depending on his balance of how horny he was, and how aware he was that he shouldn't push his luck with overstimulating her.

Within several minutes of continuous cock-rubbing, Corrin was whimpering in her sleep. Her cock occasionally spat out globs of draconic pre-cum, little streams of thick reptile seed that painted her belly a creamy white, While Takumi's human cum dribbled out, making their cocks slippery and easier to rub.  
"F-fuck...I shouldn't be..she's my sister." He grunted while he continued humping her. As fun as it was to cockfuck with his dragon sister, there was only one way he could see himself finishing. Despite his promise to himself he would never go this far, he always knew in the back of his mind how tonight was going to end. "Fuck, I have to cum inside of her." He pulled his hips back, lining up a clear shot to Corrin's feminine folds, and pushed. "Why did you have to be so hot."  
He thrust in, first "just the tip." then "A little bit further." and before long he had plunged all 8 inches of himself as deep as he could go with his balls nestled between her buns, resting infront of Corrin's warm asshole. Depositing his payload into his defenseless sleeping baby sister. Not an ounce of shame to worry about. At least, not yet. Not while pure ecstasy flooded his brain, blinding him from the rest of the universe. It was just him and Corrin's holes for in his reality. 

His pelvis made tiny sporadic thrusts while he came inside of her, a grunt escaping his throat with each one, before his tense muscles relaxed.  
After wiping the sweat from his brow and catching his breath, which he now realized had been much louder than he wanted, he reached down again for Corrin's cock. Instead he found it had shrunk back down into it's little pouch, completely unaroused, while Corrin's legs retracted up. Now that it was over, all that was left wa-

"Takumi?"

The hoshidan prince froze. His mouth hung agape. He looked down, seeing his sister's face, tilted away from him. Eyes wide and looking back at him with a look of confusion, concern, and betrayal. 

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"I...well-" He wanted to explain. He wanted to tell her why this was okay or just in any way. Why he felt the need to do this. He had a million reasons for what happened before he finished inside her. But with all his bottled up sexual frustration currently oozing out of Corrin's vagina, none came.


	2. Sumia, Lucina, Sully  farting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tacticaljunk.tumblr.com/

Lucina looked around the castle's medieval style kitchen, to ensure no one happened to be around. The internal shame of what she was currently in the middle of was enough, she didn't want anybody seeing her like this. She made a quick double check of the windows and door and went right back to watching her mother's backside sway to and fro while she tended to the pies baking in the oven while humming a little tune. Only just a few feet away under the simple wood table she was sat behind, her daughter squeezed and rubbed the growing throbbing pole in her tunic periodically to appease it, sending twinges of pleasure and sometimes guilt through her body as she stared at her mother's perfect behind.  
The halidom's warrior princess began to fantasize about her. About hotdogging those perfect round globes and then giving her dearest mother an incestuous anal pounding while Sumia begged for it. She wanted nothing more than to dominate and destroy that lovely little hole...  
"Ah, that should do it. I think this batch will come out perfectly! What do you think, Luci?" The queen stood up triumphantly, proud of her handiwork in the kitchen. It shook her daughter out of her drooling gaze with the mention of her nickname.   
"Wha? Oh yes, they smell truly wonderful, mother."

"Aw, you really think so? I hope they please your father." The queen stumbled a bit, catching her foot on the leg of a table before correcting her balance, rubbing the excess flour on her apron once she readjusts. "Now I get to just wait for them to finish cooking." The pegasus rider began humming to herself again before she interrupted herself. "Oh and I really appreciate your sudden interest in baking, dear. I know you'd rather be out training with your father, but it's nice to have a little one-on--one with you."  
"Of course, mother. Anything to watch you more."  
"Watch me?"  
"Uh yeah, you know. I mean like just be around you."  
"Right."

The queen sighed, taking off her apron and set it on the kitchen counter she was leaning on. Perhaps relaxing too much from the break from perfecting her husband's food.

Pppbbbt...

"Ahhh..."

"M-mother!"

"What?"

"I really wish you wouldn't do that so much..." Lucina's cheeks reddened as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Not out of disgust, but rather shamefully deep arousal. She gasped silently as her cock hardened further when the sound met her ears.

"Haha, oh come on, Lucina! We're family! I'm your mother, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've seen you do much worse, little lady."

"I-it's improper..." The bluenette princess mumbled, continuing to squeeze her hardon, teeth clenching the tighter her panties got.

"Well, ya better get used to it, honey." The queen shrugged. "If you're going to keep your mother company while she bakes. The smell of he pies does wonders to keep everything masked, and it's the only time I'm not being followed by guards or spending time with your father, it's the perfect time to let it all out!"

She punctuated her thoughts with a multi-second long passing of royal wind.

"I guess I understand..." Lucina breathed through her nose, hoping to pick out a whiff of her mother's asshole over the vastly inferior smell of baking. She pretended to be distracted by something else to not give off suspicion.

Sumia giggled and walked over behind her princess, grabbing her shoulders and kissing her cheek. "Hehe, oh Luci you're so cute."

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"I mean when you try to hide this from me." Lucina's eyes popped open as her mother reached around to grasp her swollen cock. "I'm your mother dear, I know when your ready to burst." Even the version of you in this time-line is starting to show her weird fixation on erm...gas." Lucina groaned and scowled, breathing sharply through her teeth as Sumia let go of her hard fuck-pole. "You really think I believed you when you said you wanted to watch me bake? Haha!"

"I know exactly what you came for..." Sumia bumped her firm pegasus-rider backside into Lucina's shoulder.  
PRBBT!

"Ahhh, gods I've been holding in for so long..."

"M-mother! Please! I-" 

"Oh don't you scold me for being inappropriate young lady! You've been pawing off since you got here. You're lucky I'm humoring you and not scolding you for being so naughty...but now it's my turn. So just sit back...and enjoy, darling..." Her voice trailing off into a sensual purr, taking Lucina completely off guard having never seen her mother act in such a way.

"Mother..." Was all she could muster before a massive fart sprang into existence and into her face.

PRRRRRBBBTTT

Sumia remained behind Lucina, pressing her soft plump lips against her darling's cheek. Sometimes getting up to wave her pillowy ass in her face while she unloaded on her.  
"Enjoying yourself dear?" Sumia taunted her playfully. Suddenly both Lucina and Sumia jumped in their skin when they heard a door creak from behind them. 

"The hell did I just walk into?" Closing the heavy wooden door behind her was Sumia's lover. 

"Sully!" Sumia yelled excitedly, running into the redheaded knight's arms. The two shared a deep wet kiss that went on way too long, making Lucina slightly uncomfortable. Though the two shared tongues for almost two straight minutes, the sight didn't surprise her. Indeed she had seen her mother and Sully engaging in much lewder acts with each other in various public places in and around the castle.

"Hey Lucina." Sully briefly took a break from mouth-fucking her girlfriend to acknowledge her. "You being punished or something, champ?" She wrapped her muscled up arm around Sumia's soft body while she clung to her, fawning over her knight. Lucina saw her mother nuzzle into Sully's neck and smell her deeply, shuddering and biting her lip.  
"Something like that." Sumia answered for her.  
"What are you doing in the castle, dame Sully?" Lucina asked.

"Sparring with your old man. Thought I'd pop in and say hi. Among doing other crap." She clenched her fingers, squeezing Sumia's ass cheeks. "But uh, things look pretty interesting around here. Maybe I'll stay a while."

As Sully walked in further and stood next to Lucina, she began to see what about her scent got Sumia all worked up. The strong odor of female sweat from Sully's workout began to fill the room. Mingling and combining with the smell of Sumia's ass.  
"You don't mind, do you?"  
Lucina could only shake her head slowly in agreement.   
"Good. I'll just stand over here, relax and uh..."  
Lucina found herself suddenly flanked on both sides, still struggling to keep her cock down. There was an ass on either side and both were teasingly closing in on her rather quickly. Before she could squeak out a protest her face was being smushed between two firm pairs of fat heavenly ass-meat.  
"Shall we, Sully?"  
"After you, hotness"  
In unison the two unloaded on the queen's daughter, bathing her in a sea of gaseous waste.   
PRRRT  
BLRRRRRRRRPTTTTT  
Pffft  
PRT  
Lucina's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her heavy wet tongue hangs out of her open maw, her brain going numb from the toxic air circulating through her.  
PRRRRRRRRRRT  
"Oh, my! That one made me gape! Heehee!"  
Lucina could only grip the skirt of her tunic until her knuckles turned white. Her cock shook with each brassy vibration ringing in her ears despite barely any stimulation directly to it. She was cumming.  
"Mother! I'm gonna- Aggghhh....!"

"Let it all out, kid." Sully pulled down her underwear-less trousers, grabbed a fistful of Lucina's blue hair and pulled her face in between her delightfully sweaty craves. "I know I am!" Sumia followed suit shortly after, ripping her pants down and shoving her luscious buns in her face harder.

SssssssssssssssPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT.

Lucina's whole body seem to absorb every ounce that was blown her way. Through her nose, mouth, and very pores. Her brain rattled in her skull as the force of the vibrations rang throughout her and the intense smell stained her clothes. She lost control instantly. "NGHHHHAAA MOMMY I'M CUMMING!!!" Her cock bled a few wimpy strands of her girl semen creating a wet-spot in her costume before the thicker spurts fired from her urethra through the fabric. She stroked her clothed prick wildly, as her erection went off like a can of silly string, hosing herself down in a self-inflicted bukkake. Her body convulsed and her limbs twitched with each throb of her orgasming penis.   
Both her mother and her lover backed out, cackling to themselves after watching Lucina cum from being farted on. Lucina whimpered as her hard-on waned, and Sully's grew. The knight was packing 12 inches of meat in her pants, thicker than her wrist with a fist-sized head. Sumia kneeled beside her, pumping her erection eagerly and before long, Lucina's clothes were soaked by another futa woman painting her in semen.

After settling down the trio of woman all panting and recovering sat around the table, soon smelling something amiss. Something besides the damp musty air tainted by semen and gas. Opening the oven door confirmed their suspicion. Well, looks like this one is burned beyond saving..." Sumia sighed.

"I-...I'm sorry mother I should have-" 

"No no, it's okay Luci. I suppose I'll just start over." She turned to Sully, giving her look.

"Maybe once I'm done with the filling..." Lucina perked up a bit. "Maybe the three of us can bond a little more..."


	3. Lucina, Sumia, Lissa, and Tharja scat orgy

The sounds of group laughter emanated from the castle's mess hall. Reaching the ears of the nearby dark mage Tharja, who was listening keenly from around a corridor. She rolled her eyes at the disgusting sounds of...blegh, "friendship" as she kneeled down behind a corner and gathered her materials for the new hex she had been researching. A collection of tomes and small bottles before her filled with strange contents and colorful liquids.  
"Laugh it up, hussies. One whiff of you and Robin will flee from your repulsive stench and right into my arms..."  
Tharja hugged herself tight and smiled gleefuly, imagining her arms belonging to her beloved tactician to be the one doing it instead. She laughed to herself mischievously and mixed the contents of each vial into one with excitement and enchanted the contents, reading as best she could from a quite old and foreign book of curses. This particular one designed to repel and revolt those around the afflicted.  
Tharja heated the bottle with her hand, burning the concoction with a fire spell, making the contents within immediately combust in a tiny contained explosion of smoke and then evaporate, magically leading the smoke to her target herself.

Without bothering to clean the items around her off the floor, she stealthily got herself up and peered around the corner into the next room full of Robin's potential suitors. The clumsy pegasus knight turned queen Sumia, Chrom's little sister Lissa, and the time-traveling princess Lucina were all together in the room, sitting at one picnic style table in the center of the large hall among other identical tables. Apparently taking the rest of the night to bond and get better acquainted as family while the other Shepherds dealt with some kind of Risen population influx a few miles away.   
Tharja surveyed the room, singling out the now hopefully properly cursed blonde princess sitting among the crowd and watched closely. Waiting for any sign of the others around her getting uncomfortable about the little brat in any way. Awaiting the promised affects of her wicked spell.  
"Hrmm...any second now..." she growled. Getting impatient with the time it took for a sign. But just as she began to get fed up with listening to her subjects prattle on and giggle like school children, something perked her ears.  
"Aunt Lissa? Are you feeling alright?"  
"I-I dunno Lucina! I feel kinda-..."  
"Lissa? Lissa!"

"Yes...Yessssss..." Tharja whispered ecstatically, a grin spreading across her lips.

"Burrrp!"  
"Aunt Lissa!"

"Ugh." Ripping the pages of instruction she had followed to a tee, Tharja tore them up in livid frustration. Just about to get up and leave before something else peculiar caught her attention from the other room. 

"Sorry guys I have no idea where that came from. I'm usually better at holding tha- Uh oh."  
A newly nasely sounding Lucina responded with as much concern as she could muster. "What now?"  
"I can't-! I-! I'M SO SORRY!!"  
PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBT.

"Lissa! That's disgusting!"  
PRRBT. PRRLAAAAARRRPBT.  
ppt. PRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAABT  
Tharja slowly stepped back into her previous spot that she used to watch them with intrigue. Looking back in, Lucina was holding her cape over her nose and cringing, attempting to shield herself from the anal explosions erupting from the cute little Lissa's tiny behind. And Sumia was coughing heavily and getting up to leave from the powerful stench.  
"Oh. Okay. I guess I was expecting something a little more...subtle." Tharja said again to herself, looking at the scene with a perplexed cocked eye brow. Her expression quickly changing to surprise and then transitioning into disgust. "Good gods. That's potent." Tharja pinched her nose and backed off, smelling the toxic fumes all the way from where she was.  
What got even weirder was the fact that from the very echoey hallway instead of hearing frantic footsteps preparing to flee from the other two, she heard...rapid sniffing sounds?

Curious, the dark mage peeked back around the door. What she found was that Sumia was still up from her seat, her arms on the table to support her leaning torso while she sniffed and huffed the faint green fumes coming from the girl sitting before her. Lucina had dropped her cape and was actually sitting closer to the girl next her. Her torso twisted and with her hands on Lissa's thighs. The same girl that had been continuously farting with the volume of a chainsaw while she stayed seated, visibly wet from sweating and beet red from embarrassment. But...Embarrassment? Tharja frowned and tapped her chin, suspecting something else being up here. She didn't particularly recognize half-lidded eyes and a shiny pink tongue lolling out of one's open mouth to be the face someone makes when humiliated by their bodily functions in public. "How...peculiar."  
She was so intrigued by the other girls' odd reactions, that she failed to notice the unnatural bubbling feeling in her gut.

"Aunt Lissa, you smell so..." Lucina took in a deep breath, on all fours, facing her aunt on the table bench they shared. Sumia was the second girl to succumb to the violent effects of the curse. She closed her eyes tightly and grunted, forcing a multi-second long orgasmic fart to barrel out of her asshole. Her arms lost their strength and she collapsed onto the table, out of breath, wheezing and moaning from her anal orgasm while her legs shook.

"Luci... ahn you have to- ah." PRRRBT  
BRRPT  
FRRRRRRRT  
"You have to let go. It feels so...ahhhh."

"Good Grima. What the hell is happening." Tharja swore that the spell she researched was single target. Could she have cursed them all simultaneously some way? No. That couldn't be. Perhaps it was infectious? It must afflict those that are exposed long enough to the gas emitting from the host. "In that case I'd better flee the castle, not before I bring My Robby with me~"

In Tharja's mind she was preparing to escape the castle before more of the toxic mind-altering stench reached her. She would gather her things and run, perhaps camp outside for the night to be safe, after she warns the rest of the group. And develop a cure later, blaming some plegian spy for the curse. No matter what, she would have to leave. In her mind she thought all of that. But her feet remained planted where they were, while Tharja watched on. Ignoring the discomfort forming in her rear. Her asshole relieving itself of the building pressure in her stomach without her noticing. Instead with her focusing on rubbing her thighs together, getting a little aroused from watching the girls in the other room.  
An explosion louder than anything Lissa had let out thus far blarped out of her, catching the attention of the other infected.

"Ah! Who is it?!" Sumia squeaked in surprise and a bit of shame.

"I see her! It's Tharja!" Lissa confirmed.

"Her! It's probably her that did this to us!" Lucina accused.

The princesses of Ylisse both ran after her, the dazed and stunned Plegian staying in place as the two girls rushed to her and grabbed her, dragging their catch into the room they came from.  
They pulled the gloomy black-haired witch onto a seat and immediately both began licking her cheeks from both sides. Both muttering thank-you's and clinging to her arms while they continued to fart over and over with varying volumes and pitches on each poisonous girl toot. Sumia meanwhile is sitting on the opposite side of the bench, having disrobed while the other girls were occupied, furiously masturbating. Rubbing her fingers up and down her extremely wet lips. Getting off to the sight of Tharja being molested while her asshole makes her entire body vibrate.

Once the other girls noticed the source of the rapid wet rubbing sound, they too slowly began to strip. Lissa practically tearing off her yellow dress, Lucina quickly throwing her clothes off, and Tharja for some reason opting to freeze in place as a cacophony of brassy farts among the other girls' blasted out of her.

Frozen because of a strange but familiar sensation building up in her guts. She leans forward, holding her stomach with both arms before her eyes begins to tear up.

"Oh....GODS!" She yells clenching her fists and trying with all her might to hold whatever was happening to her in. She looked to her left and to her right, seeing Lucina and Lissa both looking on intently at Tharja's bottom. Her whole body unclenched at once from exhaustion, or perhaps a need to entertain, letting whatever horribleness she kept at bay out.

Tharja's asshole widened drastically before a slimy wet sludge filled her canal, and proceeded down into her bodysuit. Within seconds Tharja's bottoms were flooding with an inhuman load of fresh scat. Her farts became muffled and muted.  
It started out by bloating the seat of her tights out until they were a wet sagging mess of brown, and with nowhere else to go, her shit started going up her back. As pounds and pounds of slimy shit escaped her inhumanly stretched asshole, Tharja convulsed and moaned. Lost in the throws of a several minute long brain-popping orgasm. When the last of the shit finally exited her back, Tharja let out breath she had been holding in for what felt like hours, relief and oddly, even a sense of pride filling her. After all, who wouldn't be proud of such a magnificent poop. It even seemed to make her peers jealous! Tharja repositioned her bottom on the bench and happily squished her butt into her mess while giggling at the pleasant squishy sensation.   
The other girls looked on with jealousy and amazement. Lissa kneeling down behind the creepy witch and rubbing her squelching mess. Her self control didn't last long before she was stuffing her face against the monstrous load, huffing the poisonous gas with fervor.

The long exposure to Tharja's shit seemed to cause a similar reaction in Lissa's bubbling gut. "O-oooohhhh I think I'm..." Tharja, having snapped out of her shit musk high turned to Lissa who was holding her stomach much like herself earlier, farting more in more with less and less of a pause between each loud vibrating fart. With the other two girls pulling a similar pose. She helped Lissa onto the bench she occupied, giving up her seat to let the nude gassy princess have it. The dark mage instead now laying on the floor underneath to catch whatever she belted out.   
She leaned forward towards the table, letting her hole aim away from the bench and onto the floor. Indeed in mere moments the small princess was overtaken by an orgasm from her asshole opening several inches wide to accommodate the massive turds leaking from her. Turds that graciously landed on Tharja's chest. Soon it wasn't only solid lumps coming out, but as Lissa's farts lost some of their brassy vibration, they turned wet and long, culminating in Lissa projectile shitting gallons of warm diarrhea. "Ahn! Fffuuck. I want it...all over me." The witch said in hysterics, pulling her top down to feel Lissa's essence all over her bare tits. Letting the course texture rub her nipple and for her to titfuck the long pillar of scat drizzled over her.  
Lucina and Sumia meanwhile were happily having their own shit-gasms, feverishly making out in depraved incestuous lust while they shat themselves, a pile steadily forming behind each. "Lucina, darling, mommy loves you so much. Mpph, you're so beautiful. I've always wanted to fuck my little girl ever since we met. Mpppph...Ahhh.."   
"Mother! I love you too, I want to make you feel amazing. I want us to be like this forever!" After rubbing their nipples against one another after minutes of tongue wrestling in between declarations of true love, they both felt an intense need for more. More intimacy, more of a need to demonstrate pure love to eachother's very souls. The pair both seemingly at once realized the best way to demonstrate this devotion to eachother as lovers.  
They each let go of each other and leaned behind the other, focusing their attention on the small mountains of shit behind them. Handfuls of it being forced down their throats. Consuming eachother's waste out of love.

The other two meanwhile, were wriggling about on the ground, pressing Tharja's sweater dumplings into Lissa's budding chest, they're nipples rubbing against one another with a layer of liquid shit between them. Their whole body was coated in brown dirty paint. Without an ounce of shame between the two, and Lissa even continuing to drop elephant sized dumps out her back end. Constantly squirting out liters and pushing out soft but firm pillars in between long unbroken farts. In fact it seemed the two of them were in a competition with who could break wind the longest and loudest. Their bodies made beautiful squishing sounds as they rubbed their thighs, torsos, and mounds together. Building friction between them.   
"Ooohh, Tharja. I think I'm in love with you."   
"I love you too, Lissa. Please be my wife. Marry me so we can fuck in your shit every night! I'll never leave your side."   
The duo promptly began deepthroating a long collumn of scat together, kissing and nuzzling when their lips met, staring eachother in the eyes with disturbing intensity, even as more orgasms from both the physical and olfactory stimulation washed over them. Eyes that had visible neon hearts glowing from inside their pupils. A matching trait shared by both Lucina and her mother.

From a crack in the door a small audience had watched on. Robin having come down from her room had stumbled upon Tharja's bottles and trinkets near the girls' scat lair. From the look of things she found the work of an amateur spell caster havng accidentally mixed a love potion, with the ingredients for a stink spell.

The orgy continued on all through out the night. Occasionally partners were swapped out and therefore wedding plans exchanged to whomever was paired up at the moment. But with a new snowy-haired tactician having joined them.


End file.
